Turn of the Tide
by MarauderPadfootMoony
Summary: Harry successfully killed Voldemort, but it cost him his life.  Hermione will go on a journey to bring Harry back. AU HarryHermione
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, H/Hr would have gotten together. JKR and Warner Brothers own Harry Potter.**

Harry was fighting Voldemort, and yet it was obvious that there was no way for him to survive. He knew that if he won the battle, he would also be sacrificing himself. As he had part of Voldemort's soul in him, he knew he had to do this. He could see the gleam of triumph in Voldemort's red eyes and the fury in his heart grew. He couldn't keep fighting like this knowing that his friends, his fellow students, would live in a world full of darkness, but he could do something to prevent this. He lifted his head up and merely smiled at Voldemort who simply stared.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry roared.

As Harry predicted, Voldemort would at least suffer, hopefully die, but Harry knew that this would kill him too. He saw for a split second Hermione running towards him, but everything disappeared as everything went black before Harry's eyes. As he was falling into the ground, he knew he was dead. He saw memories of Hermione and then everything faded away before his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, H/Hr would have gotten together. JKR and Warner Brothers own Harry Potter.**

"Hermione, Harry is gone. He has been gone for months now. It is time to move on."

Hermione was visiting Ron for lunch. She only had seen Ron once in awhile, as Harry was their true connection. They became distant after Harry's death, thus a tension between them was born.

Ron was training to be an Auror while Hermione hadn't moved on yet, and had not yet figured out what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. While she was in Hogwarts, she thought she knew what she wanted to do, but after Harry's death she wasn't sure anymore.

"Ron, I know he is gone. I just don't think he deserved to die that way. Something about it seemed unjust. But that is not the thing that is bothering me." She took a deep breath, before saying, "Something in me still feels that Harry is not completely dead." Ron looked exasperated at that statement.

"Hermione, there is no way to bring back the dead, remember? Harry himself said that. I miss him as well, but we both saw him die. He isn't coming back."

"There has to be a way Ron, I know it. I remember reading about the Dark Arts they did awful things to themselves to live forever. Think about it, if they can do that, why not bring someone back?" Hermione asked, already seeing the uselessness in stating her case.

"Hermione, don't you dare resort to using the Dark Arts. You are in denial, but that's not excuse. Just drop it! I already miss my best friend enough without you taunting me about it!"

"Oh, is that what it is to you, then?" she cried, her anger rising. "If you don't believe that there is a chance that Harry could be with us again then I will just do it without you!" Hermione got up at left, not taking a second glance at Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, H/Hr would have gotten together. JKR and Warner Brothers own Harry Potter.**

Hermione was furious that Ron was treating her like a child. She was sure that her old friend would take her seriously, but he acted like it was all in her head. She spent the next day in a bad mood and realized that just sitting around wouldn't do any good. _Yes...of course. _A thought came to her and she wondered how she could be so stupid.

She apparated to Hogsmeade and realized that she was coming to Hogwarts unannounced. _Well, just worry about that later_ she thought. She did some shopping in Hogsmeade but after awhile realized that she couldn't put it off much longer. She walked her way to Hogwarts, reliving the last few years she spent at Hogwarts and realized that Harry was in almost every single one of her memories.

She finally reached the castle, and noted how remarkable it was that it was still standing after the wars with Voldemort. She smiled slightly as she saw young students in class, even if they weren't enjoying them. She was relieved that people could still get an education, regardless of what their blood status was.

She made her way to Dumbledore's old office and knocked politely. McGonagall must have become Headmistress for she was currently occupying the office.

"Ms. Granger!" she said, sounding surprised.

"Hello, Professor." Hermione said, remembering her manners. "Is it alright if I come in?" she asked, hoping that she would get a good response.

"Of course, Ms. Granger." McGonagall said and walked back into the office, inviting Hermione inside.

"What brings you here?" McGonagall asked.

"I wanted to speak to Dumbledore." Hermione said, hoping that she didn't sound crazy.

"Yes, of course. I presume that you want it to be in private?" she asked, but not really looking for an answer.

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione said. McGonagall nodded and left the room.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione called, searching the wall for his portrait.

"Over here!" she heard a voice say cheerfully.

She found Dumbledore's portrait and walked over to it.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"I wanted to ask you something, Professor."

"Fire away."

"Is there any way that I can bring Harry back? Dumbledore looked almost as if he was expecting this question.

"Ms. Granger, as I said before when I was alive, someone is not truly dead until he is forgotten by those who remember him."

"Is that a yes?" Hermione asked, listening closely.

"There is a way, Ms. Granger. You will have to come across someone, or something than young Harry did before, but I cannot say anything more than that." Dumbledore then closed his eyes and fell asleep. Hermione felt almost happy, yet disappointed that Dumbledore wouldn't give her enough information. She thought for a moment. Someone or something?

**Well, what do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, H/Hr would have gotten together. JKR and Warner Brothers own Harry Potter.**

Hermione was packing her bag, preparing to even go to the end of the earth to get Harry. She didn't know how much she should pack, and she didn't know what to bring exactly. _Well, worst case, I bring my wand, and that is not so bad in itself, is it?_

She looked at her apartment, although she hadn't lived there for very long, she realized that it was still her home. _I will come back, it's not like I am going to get killed._

After fretting about it for several hours, she decided on just bringing her wand, as she could get anything she needed from that. _I must go on this journey alone,_ she thought, not wanting to put any of her friends in danger because of her. _I also need to do this for myself. _

She took one last look at her home and went out the door, almost wanting to stay. She wasn't sure where to go, but she decided that for now, she should try the local library in Diagon Alley, since their library was even more extensive than the Hogwart's library.

She apparated with a crack and not long after saw herself in Diagon Alley. She hadn't been there since before Harry died, so she realized that it looked different. There were no vendors on the side with their fake protection items, and it wasn't dark and gloomy anymore. The stores were restored to their former glory and they were bustling with visitors.

She also realized that people were dying to know more about Harry Potter. There were multiple new books about him, and they even made statues of him. _If__..when__ I get him back, what would he think of everything that has changed?_ She wondered grimly.

She entered the library, and wondered why she didn't visit it as much when she was able to go to Diagon Alley. There was enough books to fill about ten Great Halls, which made her happy with glee. She hadn't been able to read or learn anything in so long, that she felt like she was almost acting like herself again.

She searched the bookshelves for something about bringing someone back who was not quite dead. She tossed aside books one after one and realized that she wasn't going to find it here. She would have to look into the Dark Arts section.

Although it wasn't an easy job, it turned out to be closer to her needs. The only problem was she was unable to find exactly what she needed. She came across Horcruxes once, the Sorcerors Stone, and some vile potion used to make you younger. But nothing about bringing someone back.

After a while, she found a dusty book that looked promising. She wiped off the dust and opened the book, almost afraid it would do something unexpected. She looked in the chapter index and read down until she found a chapter titled '_Resurrection'_

She frantically flipped the pages, and made her way to that chapter. She started reading it, and tried to search for something specific. The chapter talked about awful techniques to make them half alive, but that wasn't what Hermione was looking for. She wanted to bring someone who was lingering in between two worlds back. She thought about that portal Harry mentioned that Malfoy was using a few years before, but she would get back to that, if everything else failed.

Finally, she found something that caught her attention. _'If all else fails, there is a way that is not used very often, and often fails, but once it works, it will bring them back completely. There is a hidden item, hidden deep within the earth, that could bring s/he back. It is a unique item, and yet has driven people out of their minds._

_That's it? That is all that it will say?_ She thought, frustrated. _It gave me as much information as Dumbledore did. I will just have to go on a long journey, as planned, and try to figure out what this item is._


End file.
